New Beginnings
by Grell The Leper
Summary: Vergil's life has swiftly been spiralling downwards, and Dante's dingy apartment is really the last place he wants to live. Is Dante's regular sketch artist just the break he needs from a desperate life of soap operas? AU Fic, VergilxOC


_This is possibly the most domestic story I have ever written in my life. Ever. It was written for my mock English exam for my final year of school, and when it came back I thought I might as well post it here for you all. Needless to say, this is AU, but I hope you guy like it. For those of you who have read my other Devil May Cry fanfics, you'll recognise my usual OC, but for those who haven't, I hope you like her. So read, enjoy and reviews are awesome!_

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dante or Vergil, and I must say, I'm terribly disappointed.**

**New Beginnings**

Vergil trudged through the darkened streets, the end of his suit trousers dragging under his shoes. What a disaster. He hadn't had time to pick up an umbrella on his way out. Too angry to think. But now that the rain was pouring down on him, plastering his usually meticulously styled hair to his face, he vaguely wondered if he should have left at all.

He'd come home from work early that day. He'd bought chocolates, her favourites. He thought he'd surprise her, but in the end, he was the one surprised, and nastily so. Vergil had walked into his own home to find his fiancé on his couch with another man. His boss.

Vergil had been furious. He'd thrown the man over the coffee table, (damaging the antique probably beyond repair), punching him in the face, and all the while his fiancé was screaming at him. He'd ended up with a split lip, and he had to assume that his recent promotion was down the drain, along with his actual job, but he liked to think the other guy was worse off. He ran out of the house before Vergil could go after him. His fiancé was still screaming, throwing things at him, telling him she hated him. Vergil could only see in red. He had glared at her, eyes cold as a single tear threatened to form.

"I'll be back to pick up my stuff when you're in work," he'd said to her, and then he'd left, throwing her chocolate to the ground.

* * *

Dante change the channel with a yawn, just about to open another bottle of beer, when there was a knock at the door.

"Better not be olives on this pizza," he grumbled, stretching as he made his way to the door, the bones in his back cracking as he walked. "How much do I owe ya- Oh! Hey, bro, you're not the pizza delivery guy! What's up?"

Vergil stood on his doorstep, hair dripping, his dark blue trench coat wringing wet. Dante had never seen him so down.

"Can I come in, Dante? Please? I... She... I've nowhere else to go," the man mumbled. Dante blinked at him, shocked that Vergil would ever come to him for help. They never had been overly close.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Dante ushered his twin into his apartment, shutting the door behind him. Vergil all but shuffled into the room.

"I'll go get some dry clothes, help yourself to a beer or whatever," Dante called from his bedroom. Vergil let out a sigh. He had no idea what to do now that she was gone. She had been his whole life for six years. He didn't remember a life without her.

"Here you go, bro," Dante grinned, tossing some clothes at his twin. "Nothing blue I'm afraid, these will have to do. Pizza should be here soon, and then you can tell me all about what happened."

* * *

Six weeks later, and Vergil, much to his dismay, was still living with Dante. He had picked his stuff up from his old home, like he'd said he would, and just hadn't found a reason to move on since. His brother was a private investigator, so he wasn't at home much, leaving Vergil to raid the fridge and watch terrible daytime television.

"Really, Dante? Soap operas? And you tell me I have bad taste?" Vergil jumped as the door slammed shut, turning to see a young woman standing at the door. She had a sketchbook in hand, a pencil holding up her dark hair.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Really, Dante, now you're pretending to- Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Vergil, right?" The girl looked embarrassed as Vergil nodded, her cheeks tinged with red. "Sorry about that. When Dante said he had an identical twin, I thought there'd be a little bit of difference. I'm Malice."

"Malice?" Vergil raised an eyebrow as he shook the hands with the petite woman. Her hands and arms were covered in black swirling tattoos.

"Don't ask, it's a long story," she grinned. "It's nice to meet you. Is Dante here?"

"Likewise. But no, sorry, he said he had work to do."

"Of course he did," Malice rolled her eyes, smirk still in place. "I'm sure the girls down in Love Planet are working him hard. Do you mind if I stay here until he's back?"

"No, go ahead. Do you want a drink?" Vergil smiled properly for the first time in what felt like forever. It was infectious. So was she.

"Tea, please. Ten sugars, lotta milk." Vergil shook his head as he went to the kitchen. Dante certainly had some eccentric friends.

"Did you want tea with your sugar, Malice?" he called. He got a giggle in answer.

* * *

"Hey, Verge, I'm home. You miss me?" Dante yelled as he burst through the door that evening.

"Not at all, brother, not in the slightest."

"You wound me, Verge, I'm wounded," Dante quipped, landing beside his brother on the couch. "You seem particularly cheery today. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Your girlfriend left something for you on the table." Dante's eyes widened.

"What girlfriend, bro? I don't have a girlfriend, so if some crazy lady has left her baby to me, I don't wanna know!" Dante exclaimed.

"You make it sound like that's happened before. I don't think I want to ask. Anyway, as far as I know, it's a drawing, not one of your undoubtably countless illegitimate children. Malice left it here for you." Dante let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew, why didn't you say so, man? You had me panicking! Mal isn't my girlfriend, she just works for me every now and then. She's my sketch artist," he explained, getting the drawing from the table.

"Oh, I see. So, she's just a friend then?"

"Yeah, she'd kick my ass if I tried it on with her, but she's awesome... Why do you ask, bro?" Dante had a mutinous look about him.

"No reason. I was just talking to her for quite a while earlier. She was waiting for you, but she got called away. We... Got along very well," Vergil stated, avoiding eye contact.

"You like her, don't you? I know that look, I've seen it on my own face!" Dante exclaimed, waving Malice's portrait at him in excitement. "Can I set you up? Can I? Please? Oh, pretty please?" Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, but there was a smirk. "You guys are gonna be so damn awesome together!" Dante yelled, hugging his brother, before being promptly shoved away.

* * *

Two weeks later, Vergil once again found himself watching daytime soap operas.

"Wow, Vergil, I'm beginning to think you like these things," Malice teased as she walked through the door. Apparently, she had a key.

"Hello, Malice. Dante isn't here right now," Vergil greeted the girl. She held yet another sketchbook, a big red one this time, in place of her 'work' one.

"Good, I came to see you this time," she smiled as she sat next to him. "So, you go make me some tea, don't forget the sugar, and then come back here and sit still so I can draw your pretty face."

**The End.**

_A/N: it only occurs to me now that Vergil is quite out of character and I must apologise for that. I only noticed as I was typing it up. Sorry._

_Anyway, while this is a one shot, if you guys do want me to continue, just let me know._


End file.
